


A Real Fine Filly

by ChelleBee53



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Someone is in love in this first-person story.If you comment, please do not reveal who is speaking."Bonanza" was created and produced by David Dortort.
Kudos: 1





	A Real Fine Filly

There were times when I thought I was in love, but compared to the way I  
feel about that beautiful filly I met today, those times were just flirtations.

Maybe it's the proud, slightly independent way she tosses her head.  
Maybe it's the way she walks, not too fast, not too slow. Maybe it's her voice,  
strong, sweet, and clear. Maybe it's all those things. I don't know. I only know that   
she's a real fine filly, the finest filly I've ever seen, and I'm in love.

  


I, Cochise, am in love.


End file.
